


Unplugged

by Bproudnbrave



Series: Loona One-Shots [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff I guess, IT - Freeform, chuuves - Freeform, clumsy Kim Lip, lipseul - Freeform, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave
Summary: Jungeun, 27, likes older women.Haseul, 29, likes younger women.Jiwoo, 27, likes playing matchmaker.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Loona One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664887
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one! 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy :)

Not again. Please not again, not for the fifth time this week. It's only Wednesday morning and calling the IT specialist for the fifth time already? That's just straight up embarrassing. What else to do though when the computer won't turn on, no matter what she does? She's working an office job, there's nothing she can do without that damn thing. Maybe one of her colleagues can help her?

Haseul gets up and onto the tip of her toes, leaning over the thin wall separating her cubicle from Jiwoo's, her colleague's and friend's.

“My computer won't turn on, can you have a look at it?”, she asks, already feeling her cheeks reddening. The fifth time. It's the fifth time of her asking Jiwoo for help and the bubbly girl telling her to call the nice IT specialist that is responsible for their department.

“Did you press the on-button? Just kidding, I don't have a clue about these things. Just call-”

“-Miss Kim, got it. Thanks anyway.”, Haseul says with a sigh, not trying to hide her frustration as she sinks back into her chair and swirls around a couple of times, groaning loudly cause she just knows this will be super embarrassing again. Miss Kim probably thinks she's a loser that is doing the wrong job if she can't even turn on a computer. The other problems she has described to the woman were also minor and somehow Miss Kim always manages to explain how to fix the situation in a quick and understandable way, she never even had to come over and check for herself. Haseul wishes she was as competent at her job as their assigned IT specialist is.

Dreading the call and ignoring the little giggles coming from behind the divider, Haseul picks up the phone and holds it to her ear before pressing the button that immediately connects her to the technical support she so desperately needs.

Haseul counts the seconds and as always, Miss Kim picks up at the fourth.

“ _Miss Jo, I suppose?_ ”

Damn it. She's probably the only one ever calling.

“Um, yes. I'm sorry to bother you again but my computer won't turn on. I've tried everything and I don't know what to do anymore.”, Haseul admits and pouts at the woman chuckling on the other end of the line. She's making fun of her, that's just great.

“ _I don't know what to tell you then. Since it doesn't seem to be a problem with the server or a program like usual,_ ” another small laugh, “ _I gotta come over and check for myself_.”

Oh no. Haseul spins her chair around in a hurry, forgetting that the phone is connected by a cord and therefore pulling the whole device into her lap which causes her to cuss loudly.

“Are you okay there?”

“ _Everything okay, Miss Jo?”_

Haseul quickly answers that it's fine, both to Jiwoo and Miss Kim, hoping the former won't come rolling into her cubicle and check for herself, only to see her all tangled up and stressed.

Stressed because her desk is a complete mess and her computer background is a very embarrassing picture of her and her friends that no one is supposed to see except for her. Jiwoo saw it too but that's fine cause she's not a total stranger that thinks she's incompetent like Miss Kim. Maybe she does think that but if she did, she would be good at hiding it from Haseul.

Why is it always her computer that acts up anyway? It's so unfair.

“ _I'll be on my way in a little bit. See you then. Desk 3B, right?”_

Haseul nods before realizing that Miss Kim can't see her.

“Yes, 3B. See you.”

The second she hears the tone indicating that the IT specialist ended the call, Haseul puts the corded phone back where it belongs and scans her surroundings. Old food wrappers, four nearly emptied water bottles that she always thought she'd finish but then never did, pencils and papers everywhere, it's a whole mess.

Quickly, Haseul pulls the bin out from underneath her table and throws everything into it that she feels she won't use anymore, hoping there are no important documents in there. For now, all she cares about is making a good first impression. She isn't sure why she cares so much but it might be the fact that Miss Kim has a pretty voice and she's secretly hoping that her face will match that voice. Then again, what good would that do her if she thinks she's stupid?

“Cleaning up?”

Haseul just nods and doesn't even look up, knowing that Jiwoo came rolling into her cubicle and is watching her.

“Maybe you should do that too. We're getting a visitor.”, Haseul announces even though she's sure that Jiwoo has been eavesdropping. She always does. In a workplace like this, there is no such thing as privacy.

“So I've heard.”, Jiwoo says matter of factly and slowly rolls back to her side, leaving Haseul confused. Why is she acting weird?

Anyway, there are more important matters right now. Such as-

“Hi. You must be Miss Jo.”

Already? That was quick. Slowly, Haseul turns around and stops herself from gasping just in time. The first thing she notices is the tight top that's clinging onto Miss Kim's skin, surely it can't get tighter than that and while Haseul does like the view, she is already planning on filing a complaint that women have to wear such tight clothes when the men get to wear baggy t-shirts, she's seen them before, unpleasant old men that think their intelligence and knowledge make them hot. Intelligence can be hot but only if it's paired with some sort of social competence, something Haseul is sure Miss Kim isn't lacking. At least she can wear her own pants, it seems. Ripped and slightly baggy jeans that the top is tucked into.

“Or not?”

“Huh?”, Haseul lets out and finally looks up at the-

-beautiful woman. Wow. Her dark brown hair is half up in a ponytail and half hanging down her shoulders but that's not even what catches Haseul's attention. It's those kind eyes and those soft looking lips, a cute little nose and a sharp jawline, her broad shoulders and adorable frown-

Frown?

“Oh my god, I'm sorry. Yes, you're right. I'm Miss Jo but please, call me Haseul.”, the smaller woman says and feels the blood rushing to her cheeks as she gets up and stretches out her hand that Miss Kim accepts and shakes, an amused smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you in person, Haseul. I'm Jungeun.”, the IT specialist introduces herself and then gestures towards the computer, silently asking her whether she can check what the problem is.

Haseul nods and describes the issue once more which is pretty much just her telling Jungeun that the power button doesn't work at all.

“I'm sorry for asking but did you check whether it's plugged in?”, Jungeun asks after having tried turning it on a couple of times. The fact that nothing is reacting, not the computer nor the screen, tells her that there is no power at all and it's not the computer itself having issues.

“I mean, no, but it's always plugged in, I never unplug it so I doubt it's-”

The plug. The plug that Jungeun is now holding with a smirk, apparently proud that she was right.

What the hell?

“That's...weird. I swear I never unplugged it, I don't think we're even allowed to do that since it could mess with the documents. That's what I was told when I joined the company anyway. God, this is embarrassing, I'm so sorry for making you come up here for this.”

Haseul just hopes that this won't look like she unplugged it purposely to have Jungeun come over. Oh god, what if she'll think that?

“That's fine. Got any enemies here that would want to hinder you from working? I've heard some crazy stories in my time here.”, Jungeun says and leans back against Haseul's chair, trying to be casual but failing when the chair rolls back and rams against the desk, sending her stumbling. She clearly forgot that it had wheels. Fortunately, she caught herself just in time and is now leaning against the desk all awkwardly, trying to play it down. Haseul has to bite down on her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing which doesn't go unnoticed by Jungeun who is now blushing and adjusting her position to make it look more comfortable, just sitting down on the desk.

“Crazy stories, huh? Like what?”, Haseul asks but before she can wait for an answer, a thought pops up in her mind. Could it be that...

“Jiwoo!”, Haseul yells, startling Jungeun who looks around, clearly puzzled that no one is there and Haseul is still calling out for someone. What makes it even weirder is that Jiwoo is also what her best friend is called, what a coincid-

“Busy. Sorry.”, a voice says from behind the divider, sounding deeper than usual and adding a few coughs to her very few words.

“Wait a minute.”, Jungeun suddenly whispers and spins around, leaning over the thin wall and down at-

“Jiwoo! What the hell!”

There sits Jiwoo, her hood pulled over her head and her face covered by her hands as she shakes her head and says that she's not Jiwoo and they must be confusing her.

“I'm not Jiwoo, really. I'm Ji...soo.”, she coughs and spins around in her chair. Jungeun, who's always had quick reflexes, quickly jogs around Haseul's table to get to Jiwoo's side before the lying girl can escape. The IT specialist grabs the back of Jiwoo's chair and pushes her over to where Haseul is.

“You unplugged my computer! Why?”, Haseul asks and tries not to stare at how Jungeun is standing there, her arms crossed in front of her chest, making her arms appear even more defined, just like her shoulders and-

“She was definitely trying to set us up. This wouldn't be the first time.”, Jungeun says in an annoyed tone and moves to stand beside Haseul, leaning back against the desk after giving it a glance to check whether it's secure to do so. She doesn't want to embarrass herself again, not knowing that Haseul thought it was endearing.

“Let me explain!”, Jiwoo rushes out and then notices that that's exactly what the two girls are waiting for her to do.

“Haseul, as you now know, this is Jungeun. She's 27 years old and my best friend. She likes women that are older and smaller than her and-”

“Excuse me? Jiwoo!”

“-she thinks you're really cute and pretty.”

Jungeun's eyes grow wide at that. Where did she get that idea from when they've never even met each other before.

“I never said that!”, Jungeun yells, her voice higher than usual and breaking at the last word, causing her to clear her throat and glance at Haseul who is, again, trying not to laugh. Great.

“So you don't think she's cute and pretty?”, Jiwoo asks, playing her game well after having gone through it in her mind too many times to count. Her girlfriend has been a great help at developing this plan.

“I mean, I do but-”

“Told you she thinks you're cute and pretty.”, Jiwoo says with a shrug and smirks at Haseul who is blushing just slightly, telling herself that Jungeun just said it because she really didn't have much of a choice.

“And then there's Haseul. She's 29 and my lovely co-worker and friend that likes younger and taller women-”

“You made that up!”

“-and likes bold people that make bold choices. Jungeun had her hair dyed blonde for the past few months, that's a bold choice if you ask me, mostly because it's pretty much dead now.”

“Hey! That's mean.”

Jiwoo ignores Jungeun and keeps going.

“I tried making you two meet before she dyed it back to her natural hair color but Sooyoung only came up with the idea of unplugging your computer yesterday so-”

“Wait a minute. Are you saying that you set all these things up? You deleted my files, you hacked into my account and you changed the password to my computer?”, Haseul asks in disbelief. She really can't believe that Jiwoo would do all this just for them to meet. Jiwoo really must think they'd be a good fit...

“Oh would you look at that. It's break time! Gotta go!”, Jiwoo says in a hurry and looks at her wrist, pointing at the nonexistent watch before she gets up and dashes out of the room like she's participating in the Olympics. That just leaves the two of them, Jungeun and Haseul.

“I feel like apologizing for her but apparently you're her friend too so that wouldn't make too much sense, would it?”, Jungeun asks, rubbing the back of her neck which makes her flex her biceps which in return makes Haseul feel all flustered again. She feels like she's 17 again and taking secret glances at the basketball players which, in fact, were taller and younger than her. Jiwoo does have a point but Haseul wonders how she would know that. Sooyoung probably snitched since she seems to be in on this.

“Don't IT specialists need to be contactable 24/7?”, Haseul asks, ripping her gaze way from the soft and tan skin that seems to covering stone hard muscles.

“Yeah. Why?”, Jungeun asks and takes her arm back down, feeling like she's about to start sweating from the way Haseul is looking at her. She's getting looks like that a lot, mostly from her way older and way too inappropriate co-workers so it's nice to have a change and a beautiful woman look at her that doesn't seem predatory but rather shy and easily flustered. It's cute.

Meanwhile, Haseul is panicking a little. Why did she ask that, good question. Her mind was playing tricks on her and wondering how Jungeun seems to have the time to regularly work out when she needs to be on duty all the time, ready to help with system errors and other stuff, emergency stuff that could get their company in trouble if not mended in time. But she can't tell Jungeun that.

“I was just wondering about...what's that like. I would never be able to calm down if I knew that someone could call me into work anytime.”, Haseul says and feels like fainting when Jungeun blows up her cheeks a little and draws her lips into a straight line, small dimples appearing on her face.

“Yeah, sometimes I struggle with that but it's not like I get called in a lot, really only when it's an emergency. It's just annoying when I'm out with friends or my dog or at the gym and suddenly have to drop everything and come running here.”, she explains with a shrug and smiles at the shorter woman who now has an answer to her previous question. She does work out and she seems to have a dog. There's gotta be a catch. Maybe she's obsessed with her ex or deals drugs or-

“I don't think Jiwoo will stop...this,” Jungeun suddenly says and gestures at the computer and Haseul before continuing, “unless we actually meet up sometime. So...would you maybe want to go on a date with me?”

Jungeun's wearing a shy smile and there's a hopeful glint in her eyes. Maybe she didn't say she was cute and pretty just because Jiwoo pushed her to, Haseul thinks and nods, smiling too.

“Yes, sure. I mean, why not?”, Haseul laughs awkwardly, feeling a little better at the fact that Jungeun is quite awkward too. That Jungeun is using Jiwoo as an excuse to ask her out on a date is also kind of adorable in Haseul's eyes. She wonders if Jungeun knows that with her seemingly cute personality and amazing body and pretty face, she could have anyone if she wanted to.

“Great. Here's my number.”, Jungeun says and takes a pencil and piece of paper, scribbling down her number on it and adding a little smiley face at the end that kind of resembles the cute little smile Jungeun wore a few minutes ago. What is even cuter, is that Jungeun suddenly realizes that there's something printed on the back of the paper she put her number on.

“Oh my-...I'm sorry, is this important?”, she asks worriedly and turns around, nearly shoving the paper into Haseul's face when she stumbles over one of the chair's legs. Good thing Haseul likes clumsy people.

“Not at all, it's fine. Are you okay though?”, Haseul asks, placing a hand on Jungeun's arm to help her catch her balance, the arm that is now flexing again. Is Jungeun doing this on purpose or do muscly arms just do that? Haseul wouldn't know, people working out for fun, that has always been an oddity to her.

“Yes, thanks. I should probably go though, my co-workers are most likely out of control without me to supervise them.”, Jungeun chuckles and hands Haseul the paper, their hands brushing against each other which makes Jungeun look down at Haseul's. It's just as tiny as the rest of her body. Cute.

“You gotta tell me how that worked out on our date.”, the older woman says and watches Jungeun agree and walk away for a little too long, telling herself she's just checking to make sure that she won't fall over her own two feet. Kim Jungeun. A woman she can definitely see herself falling for. Now she just gotta act like she isn't thankful for Jiwoo once she's back from her break. And Sooyoung will definitely get a scolding too. Younger women. She's one to talk, Haseul thinks and saves Jungeun's number in her phone, contemplating whether to add a heart or not. Nah, too early.

A noise coming from behind the divider makes her look up. That can only be-

“Jiwoo!”


End file.
